Honmei-choko
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Durante San Valentín, se acostumbra que las chicas entreguen al chico que les gusta, un chocolate usualmente hecho por ellas mismas. Y ésa era la intención de Sarada al crear un chocolate digno para Boruto. Sin embargo, una confusión la llevará a entregar un honmei-choko al muchacho que siempre ignoró. [Basado en la canción "Because I'm stupid"] [100% MitsuSara]


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía. No permito que se publique en cualquier otro blog. SIN EXCEPCIONES.**

 **Dedicado al grupo de Facebook MitsuSara Love.**

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **Honmei-choko**

"Porque soy demasiado estúpido no pienso en nadie más que en ti.

Estás mirando a alguien más y no sabes lo que siento por ti.

[…] ¡Baby, te amo y espero por ti!"

– SS051

El día de San Valentín nunca había ocasionado gran revuelo entre los habitantes de Konoha. Casi desde su creación, las tensiones entre aldeas o ninjas desertores había creado un ambiente que pocas veces podría dirigirse a las tradiciones que la mercadotecnia había creado en villas pequeñas o países fuera de las líneas ninja.

Sin embargo, luego de que el hokage y su mejor amigo alejaran a los últimos descendientes del clan Kaguya, los comercios empezaron a llenarse de chocolates de diferentes formas y tamaños. Ino Yamanaka, una de las pocas mujeres que sabía por qué hacían tanto alboroto en ese día, les explicó a las adolescentes lo que ocurría. Por supuesto, añadió que la chica que se atreviera a regalarle un honmei-choko[1] a su primogénito, pasaría por un arduo examen de personalidad y fuerza.

Sarada, desde los catorce años, entregó tomo-choko[2] a sus amigos. Incluso, días atrás iba de compras con Chouchou para escoger las marcas de chocolates que preferían sus compañeros de equipo. A los diecisiete años, su madre fue la que ocupó el lugar de su amiga y varias veces le insistió en saber si no regalaría un honmei-choko a alguien. Sarada, aún inocente, creía que no era posible para ella. A pesar de que desde los trece años sintiera apego por Boruto, no consideraba que mereciera dicho chocolate. Además de que sentiría vergüenza si el muchacho le regalara cualquier idiotez en el Día Blanco.

Sarada daba por sentado que no habría necesidad de declararle a Boruto lo que sentía. Ella creía que su destino estaba trazado y que no habría necesidad de forzar nada. El tiempo le daría o no la razón, sólo habría que esperar.

Y a los diecinueve años, cuando vio a Chouchou empeñada en crear un chocolate perfecto para Shinki, el ninja de la Arena que había crecido mucho física y mentalmente, se preguntó si no era hora de hacer algo semejante. Chouchou no le hablaba al que una vez fue su rival en los exámenes chunin, pero confiaba en que aceptara los chocolates y después, en el Día Blanco, él la fuera a ver con un regalo entre sus brazos; prueba fehaciente de que aceptaba sus sentimientos.

El trece de febrero, Sarada llegó a casa con una bolsa de mandado. Sasuke, que estaba en la cocina preparándose un postre, la miró con una ceja alzada. No le dijo nada cuando la vio acomodando los utensilios en la mesa ni tampoco cuando advirtió sus intenciones. Simplemente, la observó desde atrás, preguntándose en silencio quién sería el indicado para su hija.

Los Uchiha sabían de la promesa entre Sarada y Boruto de protegerse cuando Sarada fuese hokage, también sabían de la estrecha relación que ambos mantenían; mas no estaban seguros de que eso significara algo especial.

Empero, Sasuke no encontraba otra alternativa: el hijo de Orochimaru también era cercano a Sarada, pero ellos siempre habían mantenido una distancia sentimental que tranquilizaba a Sasuke. Y aún así, el líder Uchiha seguía dudando si en verdad era buena opción dejar a su única hija en manos de Boruto. Como casi cualquier padre, no creía que existiera algún candidato perfecto para Sarada.

— Son para Boruto, deja de mirarme así. — dijo Sarada, algo molesta porque incluso Sasuke hubiera activado su sharingan.

— Hmph. Lo sabía. — mintió Sasuke desviando su mirada. — Voy con tu madre; de repente me duele la cabeza.

Sarada sonrió. Su padre, a pesar de ser muy celoso, no se metía en sus asuntos. Desde que Sarada cumplió quince años, las invitaciones de los muchachos no dejaron de llegar. Ella sólo había aceptado un par de salidas y no había tenido su primer beso. No era que fuera una chica que esperara la ocasión perfecta con el chico perfecto, sino que no le había atraído nadie lo suficiente como para intentarlo.

Aun haciendo ese chocolate en forma de corazón, dudaba de lo que sentía por Boruto. Sabía que le gustaba, desde niña había sido así; mas no se veía caminando de la mano con él o mucho menos besándolo. Boruto era tan cercano a ella, era tan confidencial su relación, que parecía no le faltaba nada. Ellos sabían comunicarse sin palabras, sabían identificar las emociones del otro y sabían los anhelos del otro.

Parecía imposible que ese lazo pudiera fortalecerse más con una relación de noviazgo.

Al día siguiente, Sarada empacó los chocolates que daría ese día y salió de casa. Desde un año atrás, Sarada e Inojin trabajaban en la torre del hokage: ella en el departamento de inteligencia y él en el de interrogatorios. A él le daría el primer tomo-choko del día.

Luego, en el receso de su turno, buscaría a Shikadai con los ANBU. Le daría el segundo chocolate y charlaría un rato de los problemas que cada uno tenía con sus misiones y luego buscaría a Boruto para comer. Con suerte, estaría en la oficina del hokage revisando los pendientes que su padre y Shikamaru siempre olvidaban. Ahí le entregaría el chocolate que ella había hecho y envuelto para luego marcharse a terminar su turno.

Creía que Boruto la esperaría al final del día para hablar con ella respecto a ese detalle y juntos cenarían en el Ichiraku. Tal vez ése era el momento para hablarle a Mitsuki y pedirle que se reunieran con ellos. A él le entregaría el último chocolate tomo-choko. Por supuesto, si antes no se encontraba con Metal Lee. De cualquier forma, guardaría su chocolate para el momento en el que lo viera.

Así era el plan de Sarada; sencillo y exacto.

No obstante, como siempre ocurre cuando se planean las cosas con tanto empeño, la vida le dio una gran sorpresa.

Si bien pudo entregarle su chocolate a Inojin sin problema alguno, su superior le pidió quedarse diez minutos más antes de comenzar su receso, lo que le dejaba veinte minutos en los que tendría que comer, buscar a Shikadai y luego buscar a Boruto. En verdad rogaba por que estuviera en la oficina del hokage.

Cuando por fin pudo salir de la enorme habitación en la que se encontraba, fue directamente al comedor cercano donde siempre huía Shikadai y lo encontró recibiendo un honmei-choko de una compañera suya de cabello azul. Se le veía un poco ruborizado y a ella un tanto extrañada por su propia acción. Sarada no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa escena y se preguntó si así se vería en unos minutos.

Se acercó cautelosamente para darle su chocolate y un suave abrazo.

— Me contarás después los detalles. — susurró de manera que sólo él la escuchara.

Escuchó un bufido de molestia mientras se separaban. Le guiñó el ojo antes de darse la vuelta y correr fuera del comedor.

— ¡Tú también me contarás lo que te dijo Mitsuki! — gritó Shikadai. Sarada ralentizó su paso tras escucharlo; no entendía qué tenía que ver Mitsuki en ese asunto.

Tras medio segundo, lo dejó pasar y continuó con su camino.

Por suerte, Boruto estaba en la oficina; aunque parecía que estaba muy ocupado. Su padre se había quedado dormido en una junta y ahora lo estaban regañando por haberle faltado el respeto a un señor feudal. Por lo tanto, Shikamaru y Boruto tenían que encargarse de todo y ya que ninguno tenía la paciencia para leer y firmar cada papel ahí, habían conseguido que la nada ordenada oficina terminara hecha un caos.

Sarada apenas pudo pasar entre tanto papeleo tirado en el suelo. Dudó por un momento el entregarle el chocolate a su amigo. Pero Boruto la miró, sonrió, y las esperanzas regresaron a Sarada.

Ella suspiró, nerviosa.

— Qué sorpresa, Sarada. ¿Has venido a ayudarnos? — le preguntó Boruto sentado en el suelo con una enorme pila de papeles en las piernas.

— ¿Eh? No. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? — respondió Sarada. Shikamaru sonrió ante la mirada confusa del muchacho. Sarada resopló; se trataba del chico más distraído de la generación, después de todo. — Es San Valentín.

La expresión de Boruto cambió radicalmente antes de girar la cabeza hacia un par de paquetes que había recibido horas atrás. Había visto que se trataba de chocolates, pero no recordó de qué se trataba. Qué estúpido, esas chicas le habían entregado su corazón y él sólo les había sonreído sin siquiera preguntarles su nombre.

— Ah, ¿recibiste ya algo? — cuestionó Sarada algo incómoda. — ¿De tus amigas?

— No, creo que son hechos en casa. — contestó Boruto aún mirando esos paquetes. El silencio se hizo presente unos segundos antes de que Boruto recordara que su amiga seguía ahí. — ¿Y qué ocurre, Sarada? ¿Hiciste un honmei-choko? — rió señalando con la mirada el enorme chocolate en forma de corazón que la chica sostenía. — ¿Vas a entregárselo a Mikki? Ya era hora.

Sarada palideció. Boruto ni siquiera había considerado que ese chocolate fuera para él. Simplemente había lanzado una suposición hacia su mejor amigo. Boruto ni siquiera creía posible que Sarada gustara de él. Eso significaba que él no pensaba en Sarada de la misma forma que ella lo hacía. No gustaba de ella.

Un poco tarde, sonrió tratando de ocultar el dolor de un indirecto rechazo y asintió.

— No creía que fuera tan obvio. — musitó mientras metía la mano en su cangurera, sacaba un tomo-choko y se lo extendía. Boruto hizo un ademán para incitarla a que lo arrojara y ella obedeció sin dudarlo.

— Je, era muy evidente. Al menos él, siempre hablaba de ti y siempre prefirió entrenar contigo. No creí que te gustara tanto, pero me alegra. A Mitsuki le dará mucho gusto, Sarada. Suerte con eso y gracias por el chocolate. — dijo completamente honesto, sin saber que en esas palabras se encontraba el primer corazón roto de Sarada.

La había rechazado de una forma casi patética.

— Descuida. — susurró Sarada. — Te veré después, ¿está bien? — se despidió tratando de disfrazar su tono lastimero.

Boruto, un ser distraído por nacimiento, sonrió todavía más y respondió:

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cuando nos volvamos a ver que Mitsuki también esté ahí! ¡Celebraremos juntos, dattebasa!

Sarada no pudo responder esta vez. Simplemente se mordió el labio, hizo una leve reverencia de disculpa y salió de la oficina. Shikamaru la siguió con la mirada; él sí había percibido con claridad el asunto que había llevado a Sarada hasta ahí, aunque sabía que no debía meterse en esos casos. Sarada era una mujer fuerte, podría soportarlo.

El resto de la tarde, Sarada actuó por reflejo. Escribió reportes y vigiló pruebas sólo como si se tratara de una máquina. La mayoría de sus compañeros eran personas casadas y con hijos, por lo que no les interesaba mucho ese San Valentín. Así, Sarada pasó tres horas en completo silencio y sin que nada la perturbara.

Cuando salió, segura de que Boruto no estaría esperándola, siguió su camino sin mirar nada más que sus pies. No lo entendía muy bien, únicamente sabía que dolía. Dolía tanto que incluso su orientación la estaba llevando lejos del camino usual a su hogar. No importaba, no quería responder a las preguntas de su madre.

— Creí que me llamarías. — dijo una voz conocida a algunos metros de ella. Sarada no se detuvo hasta pasados unos segundos. No lo miró cuando él se acercó ni mucho menos cuando le regaló una de esas sonrisas que hacían que entrecerrara sus ojos. — Pareces agotada.

— No importa. — espetó ella, caminando de nuevo.

Mitsuki se percató entonces de qué era lo que ocurría con ella. Suspiró pesadamente antes de tomar su mano y guiarla, cual niña pequeña, hacia una banca cercana.

El crepúsculo se clavó directamente en Sarada cuando ella se sentó a un lado de su amigo. Entonces Mitsuki pudo ver en el pequeño morral de Sarada el chocolate que estaba por derretirse.

— Boruto te rechazó.

No era una pregunta ni era el tono adecuado. Él, a diferencia de los demás, era muy observador; sobre todo con Sarada. Sabía cuando ella mentía y cuando ella ocultaba sus sentimientos. Él sabía a la perfección lo que Sarada sentía por Boruto; lo supo tal vez desde los doce años, cuando ella se esmeró porque su padre aceptara a Boruto como su pupilo. Tal vez por eso nunca intentó nada con ella.

— Eres el único que lo notó. Incluso él… No fue su culpa, es muy distraído y no se dio cuenta de que el chocolate era para él. — lo defendió ella. — No sólo Boruto, Shikadai también creyó que te iba a dar un honmei-choko. ¿Por qué lo haría?

— ¿A mí? — inquirió Mitsuki, asombrado. — ¿Creyeron que era para mí? ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé. Igual el tuyo se lo di a Boruto, era un chocolate amargo, de los que te gustan. Lo compré en las afueras de Konoha; sé que apoyas a las microempresas y ahí está una de dulces. Ten, luego te compro otro. — dijo ofreciéndole el corazón de chocolate. — Lo lamento, se está derritiendo.

Mitsuki observó la mano de Sarada. Él había soñado antes con una escena donde ella le regalara un chocolate hecho por ella, lo había soñado desde los trece años. Pero recibirlo así, sólo porque no había más chocolates, era casi un insulto.

— No me digas que tú también lo rechazarás. Me sentiría patética si me rechazaran dos veces en el mismo día. — agregó Sarada.

— Posiblemente. — concordó él tomando el chocolate, únicamente para liberar un peso de los hombros y del corazón de Sarada. — Aunque no me sabe bien saber que no era para mí. Es raro recibir un chocolate que le pertenece a mi mejor amigo.

— No lo veas así. — dijo Sarada entre un suspiro. — El honmei-choko es para alguien especial y tú eres especial.

— Es para la persona que amas o que te gusta. — corrigió mirando al sol retirarse.

— Da igual.

Mitsuki hizo una mueca. Sarada no se conocía por ser tonta; al contrario, era una de las ninjas más inteligentes; pero su coeficiente no alcanzaba a ver lo que los demás sentían por ella. Necesitaba escuchar una confesión directa para creer que alguien la quería.

Ese defecto muchas veces salvó a Mitsuki de ciertas escenas vergonzosas, aunque en ocasiones como la actual, deseaba que ella se percatara del daño que le hacía al hablar de esa forma. No medía sus palabras o sus gestos y eso provocaba que Mitsuki sólo se sintiera más desdichado por quererla.

— No necesitas darme otro chocolate. — comentó tras un largo minuto de silencio.

— No digas tonterías, ése ya está feo.

— Tú lo hiciste, lo atesoraré como debe ser asesorado y en un mes te daré un regalo que triplique lo que me diste. — prometió poniéndose de pie. — Es la tradición, después de todo.

Sarada lo siguió con la mirada, divertida por lo que creía era una broma. Mitsuki siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír o enojar. Él seguía siendo el chico misterioso, pero ahora se abría cuando estaba con ella, la dejaba ver más allá que a cualquiera. Él le había confesado cosas que ni siquiera Boruto sabía, la había llevado con su familia durante dos veranos y le había explicado cómo funcionaban las cosas en los laboratorios de Orochimaru. Era por él – y por Sasuke – que ella mantenía contacto con Karin y Suigetsu.

Era un gran amigo, en verdad se merecía un chocolate hecho por ella. Tal vez así le devolvería de alguna manera todo lo que había hecho por ella.

— El catorce de marzo estaré esperándote aquí, Sarada. — dijo mirándola fijamente. — Por favor, no faltes.

Enseguida, Sarada se quedó sola, pensando en lo raro de esa última escena. Se dijo que no era nada y caminó de regreso a su casa.

Durante los días siguientes, Sarada evadió el tema del honmei-choko y trabajó arduamente para que Boruto no la viera al terminar su turno con su padre. La relación entre esos dos ya era muy estrecha, tanto que Boruto en ocasiones iba en lugar del hokage a reuniones aburridas acerca de política. Varias veces Mitsuki fue con él.

Sarada también evitó hablar con Mitsuki; sentía que algo había cambiado desde aquella promesa en San Valentín. Ahora, cada vez que miraba a su amigo, podía sentir una presión en el estómago que la hacía quejarse ligeramente. Además de que él no había dejado de mirarla de la misma forma, atrapante, para obligarla a ruborizarse.

— Detesto que me mire de esa forma. — confesó una tarde mientras almorzaba con Shikadai.

— Siempre te ha mirado así, no sé a qué le temes. — contestó Shikadai paseando sus palillos por la comida. — Tal vez apenas te diste cuenta. Qué mujer tan problemática.

— Él no me miraba así.

— Por supuesto que sí.

Sarada gruñó antes de seguir comiendo. No era cierto, no podía ser cierto. Llevaban conociéndose desde hacía varios años y estaba segura de que él no la miraba así, no tan fijamente. Sus ojos nunca fueron tan penetrantes.

Y el día llegó. Sarada volteó a ver el calendario al despertar y frunció el entrecejo. Mitsuki debió mentir, debió bromear con eso de darle un regalo tres veces mejor. Tenía que serlo.

Bajó a desayunar. Su madre estaba ya en el hospital y su padre leía una carta que había recibido de Gaara. Parecía una invitación a un evento que se realizaría en torno a Shinki, el nuevo marionetista estrella.

— Chouchou me dijo que ella quería ir, pero que sólo pueden asistir los que estén invitados. — mencionó Sarada. Sasuke asintió, sin darle mucha importancia. — Deberías ir.

— A tu madre le agradará ver en un espectáculo a su rival. — dijo divertido al recordar a la marioneta Sasori. — No me lo perdería por nada.

Sarada rió. Sus padres tenían esa costumbre de discutir de manera amena sobre los Akatsuki que derrotaron. Sasuke nunca perdía oportunidad de ridiculizar a Sasori aunque Sakura siempre se defendía diciendo que él marionetista lucía más joven a sus treinta y cinco años que Sasuke a los veinte. Las discusiones eran divertidas y, según Sakura, las reconciliaciones eran mejores. Sarada siempre la llamaba sucia cuando la escuchaba decir eso. Sasuke no lo negaba.

Después de desayunar, Sarada se despidió de Sasuke y le prometió no regresar muy tarde a casa. Sasuke supo desde ese momento que ella rompería su promesa, pero no le replicó nada.

Durante su jornada, Sarada permaneció inmersa en un código que habían recibido dos días atrás. Estaba segura de que estaba por averiguar el mensaje, los códigos incluían mucha matemática y conocimientos históricos, pero no era muy complicado para Sarada desentrañar todo eso.

Así, inmersa en sus actividades, se olvidó de almorzar y salió media hora tarde de su turno. Comía una bola de arroz cuando sintió cómo su brazo izquierdo era jalado. Chouchou le gritó que Shinki la estuvo esperando afuera de su casa para entregarle la invitación a su evento. Estaba muy feliz de verlo y él, aunque no muy expresivo, también le sonrió levemente.

— ¡El mejor regalo que pude haber recibido! ¡Mejor que la diadema que Shikadai le dio a Kotoko! — exclamó.

— ¿Shikadai le dio un regalo a Kotoko? — respondió Sarada saltándose del agarre de Chouchou. — ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí! ¡Me arrastró a la tienda para escoger la mejor! ¡Si hubieras salido a comer, lo habrías visto! ¡Estaba rojo de pena!

— ¿Eso significa que ambos aceptaron sus sentimientos? ¿Que ahora están saliendo? ¿Shinki y tú? ¿Shikadai y Kotoko?

Chouchou respondió con un profundo rubor en su rostro. Sarada quiso sonreír, quiso felicitar a su amiga, quiso hacer muchas cosas para celebrarlo. Pero sólo atinó a recordar la promesa que le habían hecho a ella un mes atrás.

El crepúsculo ya se estaba retirando, contando el tiempo que Sarada tenía para encontrarse con Mitsuki. No tenía idea si eso había sido una broma o si Mitsuki hablaba en serio. Y de ser así, quería decir que aceptaba sus sentimientos; sentimientos que Sarada no había confesado, que no había siquiera imaginado que estaban ahí.

— M-me tengo que ir. — dijo de manera atropellada.

— ¿A dónde?

— Olvidé que tenía una cita con Mitsuki. — respondió ya corriendo hacia la calle donde había hablado con su amigo, la persona que la quería, semanas atrás.

— ¡Ve por él, Sarada! — le gritó Chouchou. — ¡Ve por él y no lo dejes ir!

— ¡No lo haré! — prometió alzando el pulgar, sin dejar de correr.

Cuando llegó, vio a Mitsuki acostado sobre la banca, con la mirada en el cielo. Parecía que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo ahí.

Entonces no era una broma. Por algún motivo, Sarada sonrió al reconocer eso como un alivio.

— Lo lamento. — dijo Sarada con la respiración acompasada.

Mitsuki sonrió sin mirarla. Sabía que llegaría; tal vez tarde, pero lo haría.

— Lo lamento por haber sido tan ciega y por no haber notado todo lo que sientes. Lamento no haberte notado, Mikki. — agregó un momento antes de hincarse y rodear el cuello de Mitsuki con sus brazos. El muchacho se asombró por ese acto y trató de separarse de ella. — No, no lo hagas. — pidió. — No me separes de ti ahora que lo he entendido.

— No es necesario que estés con una persona que no quieres. — dijo él, un tanto culpable.

— Quiero estar contigo. — afirmó alzando el rostro para plantarle un beso sobre la comisura de sus labios. Tal vez fue accidental por el ángulo en el este encontraban, mas eso no evitó que ambos sintieran un estremecimiento en su columna vertebral a causa de del casto beso. — Quiero estar con Mitsuki. — repitió enterrando la frente en el hombro del aludido.

Y con cuidado de no moverla mucho, Mitsuki logró sentarse en la banca, teniendo frente a él a Sarada. Ella seguía agachada. Él, con ciertos temblores, sacó una cadena de oro de sus bolsillos y rodeó el cuello de Sarada para cerrar el candado de la cadena. Despacio, acomodó el ya largo cabello de Sarada y la observó.

Ella ya examinaba el pequeño corazón de oro que colgaba en su cuello. Notó que tenía ciertos detalles que le daban un efecto de derretirse. Sonrió al recordar el porqué de eso.

— Si lo quieres, es tuyo. — dijo Mitsuki una vez Sarada alzó la mirada hacia él. — Y no me refiero al collar, sino a mi corazón.

Sarada, riendo, se lanzó al cuello de Mitsuki y lo abrazó con fuerza. No hacía falta respuesta verbal cuando sus labios buscaron nuevamente a los de Mitsuki.

Lo que figuró ser un pésimo San Valentín, se convirtió en el mejor Día Blanco para aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados.

Y todo gracias a un honmei-choko equivocado.

* * *

[1] Esta clase de chocolate se entrega únicamente a la persona que amas; sea tu esposo, tu novio o el chico al que pretendes. Suele estar hecho por tus propias manos o comprado a un alto costo.

[2] Éste, en cambio, se entrega como símbolo de cariño y gratitud a los amigos. No es necesario ni usual que se prepare en casa.

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **A punto de terminar San Valentín, publico este OneShot. Tenía tantas ganas de escribir algo relacionado a esa canción y a esta pareja. En serio me enamoré del MitsuSara y de esa canción.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado esta pequeña aportación.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y mil besos.**

 **Andreea Maca.**


End file.
